


Дело вкуса

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, M/M, timelines Avengers: Endgame, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: – Роджерс, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты варишь самый отстойный кофе в мире?





	Дело вкуса

После битвы с Таносом наступают... выходные. Свободные дни, в которые Стив просыпается на час позже, выходит на пробежку и снова возвращается на базу Мстителей – они продолжают так называть их привычное убежище. Перекидывается парой слов с Наташей, принимает душ и читает книги, навёрстывая упущенное. Ему странно, неловко и – почему-то – виновато. Без необходимости сражаться, рискуя жизнью, делая что-то для других, он не чувствует себя живым, а в его ночных кошмарах – громкий щелчок пальцев и серый пепел. 

Несмотря на поддержку, которую Стив постепенно учится принимать и оказывать другим, всё равно всё не то. 

Однажды утром он на несколько минут замирает перед кофе-машиной, разглядывает множество кнопок и рычажков и вздыхает.

– По-прежнему слишком сложно для тебя, капитан? – раздаётся за его спиной голос Наташи.

– Я в состоянии разобраться с инструкцией, – миролюбиво отвечает Стив. – Просто когда-то я предпочитал варить кофе сам, вот вспомнилось. 

– Не знала, что ты умеешь. – Наташа усаживается за кухонную стойку и наблюдает, как он вытаскивает из шкафчика медную турку, зёрна и механическую кофемолку. Выражение Наташиного лица словно говорит – попробуй меня удивить. 

Стив хмыкает, раскрывая упаковку и вдыхая аромат кофейных зёрен. Крепкий, терпкий, навевающий мысли о прошлом. Наташа что-то бормочет себе под нос, ковыряясь в планшете, а Стиву и не хочется поддерживать беседу. 

– Держи. – Он ставит перед ней на стол чашку с дымящимся напитком и отворачивается, чтобы сполоснуть турку. 

Наташа закашливается за его спиной, и Стив бросает на неё вопросительный взгляд через плечо. 

– Роджерс, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты варишь самый отстойный кофе в мире? – Наташа утирает рот ладонью, отодвигая чашку от себя подальше. – Чёрт. Мне нужно почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от этого вкуса. Больше никогда так не делай, Стив, если не хочешь никого отравить. 

– Баки всегда нравился мой кофе, – хмурится Стив. – Вряд ли я начал его варить как-то по-другому. Может, корицы пересыпал? 

– Может, он выливал эту бурду, пока ты отворачивался? Ну, знаешь, чтобы сохранить дружбу и не расстраивать тебя. Но кто-то ведь должен сказать тебе правду, хоть и спустя столько лет.

– Он всегда выпивал всё при мне и благодарил. – Стив, взяв чашку, вертит её в руках и, вздохнув, делает глоток. Кривится под насмешливым взглядом Наташи и сплёвывает обратно в чашку. – Ладно, ты победила.

Он возвращается к плите и снова утыкается в пакет с зёрнами, вдыхает пробуждающий множество воспоминаний запах, даже не замечая, что остался один.

В их маленькой бруклинской квартирке по утрам пахло кофе с молоком. Баки выползал из спальни лохматый, заспанный, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, улыбался и благодарно принимал чашку. И всегда выпивал до дна, говоря, что это лучшее, что может произойти с ним утром. И Стиву вспоминается, с каким выражением лица Баки пил его кофе: он ни разу не поморщился и не скривился, или же Стив просто не видел этого. Хотя Баки мог бы и признаться, что кофе дрянь – но нет же, выпивал.

Баки был всем, что было у Стива, а всё остальное, более материальное, они делили на двоих. 

Стив высыпает на ладонь несколько кофейных зёрен, сжимает кулак и даёт себе обещание: когда Баки вернётся, у него обязательно нужно спросить – это, конечно, дело вкуса, но неужели нельзя было сразу сказать, что кофе Стив варит из рук вон плохо?


End file.
